A conventional chair-type automatic massager has a backrest that incorporates a vertical threaded shaft. The threaded shaft is rotated in forward or reverse directions by a motor. To this threaded shaft, there is fitted a massaging device having massaging balls for carrying out massaging (i.e. rubdown) and knocking (i.e. patting) motions. The massaging device is moved up or down through the threaded shaft to an optional position on the back of a person to massage the position.
In recent years, some massagers are provided with left and right rollers instead of the conventional massaging balls. The rollers are continuously moved up and down to perform a rolling massage on the back, spinal cord, and peripheral areas of the spinal cord of a person.
One known massager is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4 615 336 (Fujimoto).
The conventional chair-type automatic massagers massage only the back of a person, and none of them can simultaneously or properly massage the whole of the back side of a person.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a multifunction massager that can properly massage the back of a person as in the conventional massagers, and in addition the buttocks and legs of the person.